


Romance Is A Four Letter Word

by jumpstarts



Series: The Yellow Brick Road [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boa Is Still A Good Bro, Jung Yunho Loves Valentine's Unironically, M/M, Shim Changmin Rejects Capitalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpstarts/pseuds/jumpstarts
Summary: Yunho loves Valentine's Day. Changmin, unfortunately, doesn't.





	Romance Is A Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulmateshinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmateshinki/gifts).



> more of that changyun shenanigans in the same high school universe, that you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467559)! bit of a late (extra) contribution to valentine's day, but who's keeping track? definitely not me! :D

 

.

 

Saying that Yunho likes Valentine’s would be a gross understatement of massive proportion – he adores it, completely. He adores the overpriced chocolates, the cheesy advertisements, the bouquets of flowers he sees in people’s arms as they cuddle up to their loved ones. The air always smells sweeter somehow and that puts an extra spring in his steps as he makes his way to school, his heart warm and full and bursting with anticipation. It’s even better because his birthday is a few days before Valentine’s and he sort of gets to celebrate it twice.

By the time he’s walking into his classroom, Yunho already has an armful of chocolates in various shapes and sizes. The girls in his class approach him and good-naturedly add to the bounty, laughing as he has to do a bit of juggling with the boxes before he manages to put them away into his bag. He also receives a giant bunny-shaped thing wrapped in foil from one of his underclassmen, a sweet kid called Junmyeon who dropped it off with a stuttered ‘ _this is for you, hyung!_ ’ and ran away before Yunho could say anything.

Boa slides him a small box of strawberry-coated chocolate.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Yundol.”

Valentine’s is _awesome_.

 

.

 

During break, Yunho finds Changmin staring impassively at the mound of candies on his table.

“Hey, Changminnie.” Yunho hears vague giggling from the other side of the class as Changmin kisses his cheek in greeting. They’ve been together for nearly a month now and it never fails to make Yunho’s stomach flutter whenever they’re sharing the same space, especially when Changmin slings an arm around Yunho’s waist to pull him closer. The giggling intensifies. “Did you get a lot of chocolates this year?”

“I think it’s pointless.” Changmin pokes at one of the boxes and it wobbles. “It’s a stupid holiday fuelled by capitalism, hyung. And I don’t even like chocolate that much.”

Yunho’s smile freezes on his face.

 

.

 

“He doesn’t like Valentine’s!”

Heechul raises an eyebrow. “You dragged me into this toilet stall just to tell me that your boyfriend doesn’t like Valentine’s Day?”

“Hyung,” Yunho whines, pursing his lips into a pout. “Hyung, I made chocolate for him—”

“Wait. Hold up.” Heechul’s expression has taken on a rather sceptical turn. “ _You_ made chocolate?”

Technically, Jihye made the chocolate and Yunho’s only part in the whole process was to taste them, but he considers it a group project and therefore, he’s allowed to take credit. It’s not like he didn’t try making them on his own – after he burnt his third batch, his sister finally took pity and decided to help him before he could make an even bigger mess. Decorating them wasn’t too difficult, although it did take hours and he’s covered in an unfortunate amount of white chocolate before he was done.

Yunho just wants everything to be perfect for Changmin.

And now, knowing that Changmin doesn’t even like Valentine’s—

“How come you never made me any chocolate?” Heechul demands, going off-rail and gesturing wildly. It’s a bit of a tight squeeze already and Yunho bangs an elbow against the door to avoid getting smacked in the face. “How long have we known each other? How many Valentine’s have that been? I can’t believe—”

Yunho surreptitiously tries to unlatch the door so he can escape.

 

.

 

“Ask him over and suck his dick,” Boa says, munching on a chocolate egg. Her own haul could’ve rivalled Yunho’s and they’re perched precariously on the edge of her table. “Bet that would get him excited for Valentine’s.”

Yunho flushes and furiously whispers, “I can’t do that! We’ve only— y’know, just kissed!”

Boa shrugs, unperturbed. “It’s like kissing, only down there.” A wicked grin. “Unless he wants to ram his dick down your throat and fuck your face until you cry, which I’m sure he does.”

Yunho sputters. He really doesn’t need to be thinking about Changmin’s dick in the middle of the school. Especially Changmin’s dick in his mouth. “Changmin wouldn’t—”

“Oh, Yundol. _Sweetheart_.” She pops the last of the egg into her mouth and pats Yunho’s cheek fondly, patronisingly. “Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

 

.

 

At the end of the school day, two older boys from a different class who Yunho doesn’t know personally confront him as he’s packing to go home, finding artistic ways to put all the chocolates he’d accumulated into his bag. It’s almost like Tetris, only more exciting and delicious. The boys introduce themselves and give him wrapped boxes of candy, asking Yunho if he’s still entering competitions with his dance crews and if they can come and watch him one of these days—

They don’t get to finish their sentences because a shadow is suddenly cast over them both. When they turn around in surprise, they find the much taller Changmin looming directly behind them, brows furrowed and wearing an expression that can charitably be described as displeased (the exact term would’ve been ‘ _murderous_ ’). Despite being older, they back away quickly and make generic farewell remarks at Yunho, while Changmin glowers suspiciously in their direction.

They scurry out of sight in record time.

Yunho is slightly disappointed that he didn't get the chance to tell the venue of his dance crew's next performance, but maybe they'll come back later. He finishes arranging everything inside his bag and hands over Junmyeon's giant bunny thing to Changmin as they walk out of the classroom, laughing at Changmin's disgruntled muttering about crazy freshmen. Yunho thinks Junmyeon is a sweetheart and he tells Changmin so, only to get a scowl in return and a threat to throw the giant bunny into a trashcan. 

“C-Changmin-sunbaenim!” It’s a girl’s voice, sweet and slightly high-pitched as she jogs towards them. Her face is red, like roses are blooming underneath her skin, and she stares bashfully at Changmin. “Um. Can I— I mean, is it okay if I talk to you?” Eyes flick towards Yunho and her blush deepens. “Alone?”

Changmin is much too polite to tell a girl ‘no’, so Yunho isn’t all that surprised when he says, “Hyung, can you wait for a bit?”

“Yeah!” Yunho grins, but it hurts his cheeks and he’s not sure why his first instinct is to grab Changmin’s arm to anchor him in place, right next to Yunho. He grabs the giant bunny instead, probably saving it from Changmin's mercurial temper. “Go on. I’ll be here.”

They move to the other end of the hallway, near the staircase, and Yunho leans against the wall as he watches the girl say something to Changmin. He knows about her, of course – she’s in Changmin’s year, part of the swim team and the school choir. Her family also owns a hospital somewhere in the Gangnam area, which means she has the money to go with all that good looks. She and Changmin would’ve made a very cute couple. The thought comes out of nowhere, like an unwanted salesperson accosting innocent bystanders on the streets, and once it worms its way into Yunho’s head, he finds it impossible to dislodge.

Yunho's throat goes dry and Junmyeon’s giant bunny suddenly feels very heavy in his hands.

He’s so preoccupied with the mental image of Changmin with the girl that he almost misses her rushing past him, face splotchy with tears and faint sobs echoing inside the hallway.

Yunho stares at her retreating back, bewildered.  

There’s a neatly-wrapped box in Changmin’s hand when he comes back to Yunho.

“She asked me to be her Valentine,” Changmin scoffs, cramming the box into Yunho’s bag to join its many brethren. At Yunho’s wide-eyed stare, he says, “I told her not to be ridiculous.”

‘ _Ridiculous_ ’ is said with such disdain that it takes the entirety of Yunho’s self-control to keep his face straight and not tear up right then and there.

 

.

 

Just before they reach the gate, Yunho sees Boa in her baseball uniform on her way to the field. Some of the girls stop to wave at him and he waves back, wishing them luck in the upcoming friendly game.

Boa catches his eyes, curls the fingers of a hand into a loose circle and mimes giving a blowjob.

Yunho really, really needs better friends.

 

.

 

Jihye is already at the gates when they arrive. Her eyes light up when she sees Changmin and not for the first time, Yunho has a slight suspicion that she has a crush on him as well. Tossing back her long, glossy hair, Jihye says, more to Changmin than Yunho at that point, “Oppa, I’m going out with my friends. I’ll be back before dinner, alright?”

Changmin’s smile is amused, but he plays along with it because he’s an awesome boyfriend. “Sure. Have fun.”

She winks at him and, as if she’s just remembered that Yunho exists, pats her brother’s shoulder before skipping down the street. It’s a given that his entire family loves Changmin. Who is always polite, respectful and does so well in school that his father is threatening to pay him to tutor Yunho. His mother has practically adopted the other boy and there’s always an extra treat waiting if she knows Changmin is coming. The house is empty when they step inside, heading straight for Yunho’s room upstairs. It’s not the first time they’ve spent hours after school just hanging out together, but it’s Valentine’s and Yunho is determined to make it special for Changmin.

He doesn’t hesitate when he locks the door.   

“Are you hungry?” Yunho asks, going to the dresser to pull out something more comfortable for both of them. He thinks about kissing Changmin, about what Boa said and feels his stomach tries to tie itself into knots. But what if Changmin doesn’t even want him _that way_? What if Changmin doesn’t find him attractive enough? Yunho is so sure about everything else in his life, but when it comes to Changmin, he finds himself second-guessing even the smallest things and it’s driving him _crazy_. He remembers the girl, how nice and pretty she is, and his stomach clenches painfully. With a sigh, he takes off his starched white uniform and adds, “We can order pizza—”

Yunho turns mid-sentence to see Changmin staring at him, dark-eyed and hungry.

 _Oh_. Oh. Okay.

T-shirt discarded, Yunho doesn’t break eye-contact as he goes to the bed and sits on its edge, waits for only a few seconds before Changmin moves to sit next to him. Close like this, Yunho can feel Changmin’s body heat settling over him like a blanket and he decides that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. He shifts, pressing their thighs together all the way down to the knee and he doesn’t think he’s imagining the sharp glint in Changmin’s eyes. It makes him feel bolder and he licks his lips, heart pounding against his ribcage. He almost jolts when Changmin places a hand on his thigh, fingertips brushing the inseam there.

“Is this— okay?” Changmin asks, voice pitched low and rough. A thumb rubs along Yunho’s inner thigh, smoothing the fabric there. “Hyung?”

Changmin is close enough that all Yunho has to do is tilt his head slightly to press their lips together, in answer. Changmin makes a quiet, muffled noise and his hand comes up to curve around the back of Yunho’s neck, the calloused pads of his fingers hot on the skin under Yunho’s ear. Changmin falls back onto the bed and Yunho moves to straddle him, shuddering at the way Changmin’s other hand drops down to cup his hip in a possessive grip. The hand on his neck slips up into his hair, pulling as Changmin tilts his head to kiss him deeper, his nails on Yunho’s hip digging hard enough that Yunho can feel them through his pants.

He can also feel Changmin’s hardness pressing up against him, against the hard lines of his own dick.

“Hyung,” Changmin breathes out, chest heaving. His lips are spit-slick and his hooded eyes look up at Yunho with such heat that it’s a physical sensation raking over Yunho’s skin. The bed creaks under them when Yunho starts to move his hips, jerking back and forth. Changmin’s mouth drops open into a low groan. “ _Fuck_ , that feels so good. You’re so good—”

The praise sends a fresh ripple of pleasure through his veins and Yunho braces himself against Changmin’s shoulder, moving with more purposeful intent. Changmin’s hands follow the line of his spine before they slip underneath the elastic waist of Yunho’s underwear, squeezing Yunho’s ass and helping him grind down a little harder. Yunho drops his head forward as he pants, light-headed, and allows Changmin to kiss the air right out of his lungs. He rolls his hips desperately, chasing for more friction, and Changmin’s murmuring ‘ _so good, more, that’s it, you’re perfect_ ’ like a litany of prayers. 

It shouldn’t be enough, but Changmin bucks up, growls Yunho’s name as he bites into Yunho’s throat, and he almost falls off Changmin’s lap when he comes.

 

.

 

“What’s this?”

Yunho looks up from where he’s lying in bed, reading One Piece. He freezes when he sees the heart-shaped chocolate he’d left on his table earlier that morning, still in its nice, red box. He’d meant to give it to Changmin when they get home, but that was before the tragic revelation of Changmin disliking Valentine’s had come to light. “Oh. That’s— um—”

“It has my name on it.” Changmin’s grin widens and he pads towards Yunho, holding out the incriminating chocolate with ‘ _Changdol_ ’ spelled out in wonky white lines. “Did you make this for me?”

Yunho tries to swipe for it, but misses when Changmin takes a step back. “I didn’t know you don’t like chocolate.” He pouts, tossing aside the comic book to half-smother himself with the pillow. “And that you don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day.”

Changmin is quiet for a moment, before he kneels in front of the bed and coaxes Yunho’s face away from the pillow. There’s a slight furrow between his eyebrows when he asks, “You're upset about that? Why?”

“I like Valentine’s Day.” Changmin’s eyes widen in surprise and Yunho sighs heavily, the knots in his stomachs coming back with a vengeance. Even the afterglow of a very satisfying orgasm isn’t enough to wedge it away. “You’re my first boyfriend, y’know? And I thought we could go out and watch a movie and then maybe go to the river—”

The slight furrow has deepened and Changmin actually looks unhappy, which is all Yunho’s fault. “Why didn’t you tell me, hyung?”

Yunho exhales loudly. And wishes he'd never opened his big mouth. “Because you said it’s stupid.”

That seems to surprise Changmin even more. His face goes blank for a few seconds after that, worryingly so, and the next thing Yunho knows, he’s being pulled out of bed. Changmin grabs his jacket and stuffs the chocolate into his own pocket, before opening Yunho’s closet to pull out one of his oversized sweaters. Yunho just stands in the middle of the room, feeling more than just a little lost.

“Wait— Where are you going?”

“ _We_ —” Changmin corrects, manhandling Yunho into the soft yellow sweater, “—are going out. We’re going to watch a movie, get dinner at that ramen place you like and then, we’re going to the Han River.”

“But Changminnie—”

“It’s Valentine’s, hyung. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I don’t romance you the right way? Now, come on.” He plants a chaste kiss on Yunho’s lips and pulls away to laugh softly at the dumbfounded expression looking right back at him. “You’ll be my Valentine, won’t you, Jung Yunho-sshi?”

 

.

 

Changmin kisses Yunho in the half-dark of the Han River, the water reflecting artificial lights and turning them into a kaleidoscope of colours. It makes everything look like a sliver of a dream, a fantasy and Yunho closes his eyes, smiling into the kiss. Changmin’s arms are wound tight and sure around him, and his mouth tastes like the chocolate they’d shared earlier, the ‘ _I love you_ ’s even sweeter when shared between breaths.   

As far as Yunho’s concerned, this is the best Valentine’s Day ever.

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ahjusshis) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ahjusshis)! :D


End file.
